Who We Are
by Kieno0324
Summary: Madoka and Lin as they go through times before the twins, during the twins, and after the twins. Mai makes her appearance. Noll has other things on his mind rather than Madoka and Lin's relationship. LinMadoka NollMai
1. Chapter 1

This is a three-shot between Madoka and Lin, one before the twins, one during the twins, and one after Noll returns to Japan. So there will be a tiny hint of NaruMai, but this is mostly for LinMadoka! I've gotten into that pairing so much! Anyway, remember to review and leave comments! I love reading what everyone has to say! And this is dedicated to hiya24 for doing me a big favor! So, let's get on with the story!

* * *

"Madoka, Lin, would you come to my office, please?" the two teenagers looked up from their respective desks. They stood up together and entered Martin Davis's office with Lin closing the door behind them. The Professor had already sat down at his desk and his hands were folded on his desk as he looked at them.

"As you both know, Luella and I are headed to Japan to finalize the adoption of our sons. I have a case that I need a primary reading on. I have chosen you two to do the reading." Martin told them. Madoka held back a groan. She loved her job but working with Koujo Lin was like working with a statue. A statue that she didn't want to spend the night with for a primary.

"Where will we be staying?" Lin asked. Madoka blinked in surprise as she realized the man had notepad and was taking notes. She rolled her eyes. He was _always_ taking notes. She looked at Martin as she waited for an answer.

"At King George High. The principal is a good friend of mine and came to me saying there have been some odd occurrences at the school. I told him I would do a primary investigation until I realized we would be in Japan." Martin told them and Madoka stopped from rolling her eyes again.

"How long will the primary go?" she asked, hoping that it would only be a night because she didn't think she'd be able to stand Lin for much longer than that. She was sure Lin was a nice guy, if he would just _talk_ more often!

"It will start tomorrow after the school lets out for the weekend. You will go until Sunday. I want everything recorded and classified. Lin, I want you to pay extra attention. The principal believes that one of the students has placed a curse on the school." Martin told them and Madoka frowned.

"I have a date this weekend, Professor." she told him. Martin looked at her slightly surprised before he chuckled. He knew that Madoka hated working on the weekends but he wasn't going to let her get out of this _that_ easily.

"Then cancel it. I don't have anyone else in the Field Work area that are available. I expect the report on my desk by Tuesday morning." he told them before turning back to his computer. Madoka scowled before leaving the office with Lin behind her. She sat down and turned the pages of her math textbook roughly.

"If this...date likes you...he will understand." Lin told her. She glared at him before turning her attention back to her book, wishing that she could ignore him like he always ignored her. But it wasn't part of her personality so she had to respond. And it made her even angrier that _he_ knew that.

"Like you care. Can we just get this over with? I have to request the cameras." she told him snidely. He just shrugged before returning to his desk. She scowled again.

'He has to be the most annoying little twerp!' she thought angrily. Before she remembered that he stood a six feet and four inches. She twitched even more as she realized that she stood at five foot and five inches. "Argh!!" she screamed as she jumped up from her chair. She saw Lin looking at her curiously and she glared at him.

"You are the most annoying man in this whole world!" she snapped at him before turning and storming into the kitchen leaving Lin blinking in surprise. He sighed softly.

'What did I do this time?' he asked himself. It seemed that just his presence annoyed the young Japanese woman. He admitted that he wasn't fond of the Japanese but before he could even act like that around Madoka she had made it rather clear that she didn't like him. At all.

* * *

Madoka was sitting in the base and swinging her foot. They had been sitting in the base for nearly an hour and the silence was grating on her nerves. Badly. She glanced at Lin and saw that he was quite content with reading the book that he had brought along as he sat in front of the computers. She huffed angrily before turning her attention away from him. He was the most annoying man!

"Could you stop twitching?" he asked. She glared at him before she stood up from her seat and marched over to him.

"I didn't exactly pick to be here with _you_! You could at least _talk_ instead of acting like I'm not here!!" she snarled at him. He raised an eyebrow and she scowled even more as she pulled away from him.

"What grade are you in, Mori-san?" he asked and she huffed before she took her seat back. She knew she should be happy that he was at least making an attempt at appeasing her. It didn't exactly help but she felt a little bit better.

"I'm a Junior." she told him. She looked at him as she heard him chuckle. She frowned at the amused look that was on his face.

"That would explain it." he told her. She continued to look at him and he finished. "Most Juniors are loopy because of the workload."

"Huh?" she blinked before her face grew red with anger. "I AM NOT LOOPY!!" she denied angrily. He chuckled again at her face and she huffed angrily before making her way for the door only to find it stuck.

"Hey!" she cried as she continued to pull on the handle. She watched as Lin's hand reached out and tried to pull the door open as well. Neither one had any luck. Madoka felt Lin suddenly stiffen before he was pulling her away from the door and she squeaked.

"What are you doing?! Let go!!" she cried as she tried to get away from him. She froze as suddenly one of the desks in the room hit the door, exactly where they had been standing only minutes ago. "I..." she stammered.

"Stay behind me." he told her firmly as more desks began to fly. She watched as he brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled loudly. She gasped as ghost like entities appeared before them and stopped the desks from hitting them. Suddenly it dawned on her what they were.

'Shiki...that would mean...he's an onmyouji!' she thought wide eyed as she looked at Lin, studying him. She watched as he continued to focus on the shiki and the flying desk. She winced as suddenly something grabbed her wrist. She screamed as she was suddenly pulled to the floor and dragged towards the window that was open. She struggled as hard as she could against whatever it was.

"Mori-san!!" she felt him grab her ankle and she felt her whole body shaking as whatever it was let go of her wrist as a shiki neared her wrist and drove it away. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...thank you." she told him as she sat up. She was shivering she realized and she gasped as he wrapped his school jacket around her shoulders. She looked up at him .startled and felt her face redden at the gentle look that he was giving her. She could almost forget that he was a total jerk in her opinion. _Almost_.

"You're welcome, Mori-san." he said with a gentle smile on his face and she felt her cheeks flare. She gulped before replying, she was sure she had never heard him talk so much before.

"You can call me Madoka." she told him. She watched him chuckle and realized that he was rather handsome when he laughed. She shook her head, she was _not_ thinking of _him_ like that!

"Very well, then I suppose you may call me Koujo." he told her. Her eyes went wide before she stood up. "Even though you're loopy." she glared at him.

"Listen to me, you! I am _not_ loopy! If anything, you're an annoying, overbearing, handsome, wonderful jerk!!" she snapped at him as she marched over to him, clutching his coat around her shoulders. She didn't realize how close she had gotten to him until she noticed that she was looking up at him.

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked her amused as he began to bend now, what he was doing not registering on his mind before suddenly his cell phone began to ring. Madoka jumped away from him as her face flared red. She turned and dashed out of the room, his coat flying from her shoulders as she went.

'I'll take that as a yes.' he thought as he remembered her blush. Maybe he could learn to like the Japanese a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Beware mischief making by the twins! And please, please, please review! I don't know if you like it or not if you don't review. If I don't get reviews I think that you don't like it.

* * *

"Jerk!!" Madoka made sure to slam the door of Lin's office behind her. She ignored the looks that Gene and Noll were giving her as she stomped over to the door and grabbed her coat and scarf. She left the office, slamming the outer door. Lin soon exited his office, his face in a scowl as he left the room as well.

"Infuriating brat." the twins hear him mumble as he left the main office as well. The twins exchanged looks before Gene suddenly laughed and Noll let an amused smile grace his face.

"They bicker like an old married couple." Gene said and Noll nodded in agreement. Gene smirked as a sudden thought occurred to him. Noll blinked in surprise, it was rare to eve see Gene smirk. That was more of his department than Gene's.

"What are you scheming now?" Noll asked, not really wanting to know. When his brother schemed it usually turned out to be a disaster. And Noll wasn't interested in being part of it. He loved his brother but he was such a klutz sometimes!

"Well, it is almost Christmas, isn't it?" Gene said with a bright smile. Noll sighed softly. Why was he being dragged into this?

"Yes..." he finally answered. He _knew_ that he wasn't going to like this. He rarely, if at all, liked being part of Gene's schemes.

"And you tend to collapse a lot, correct?" Gene continued and Noll rolled his eyes.

"Gene, if you already know this, why are you asking me?" he snapped. He saw Gene was smiling and waiting for an answer. He sighed again. "Yes."

"And you have PK and are able to control it a lot better now, right?" Gene continued. The ten year old Noll raised an eyebrow. This was getting ridiculous. He saw that Gene wasn't going to go on until he answered. He sighed once more.

"Yes, Gene." he told the older boy. Suddenly Gene leaned over and began to whisper in his ear. Noll blinked as he listened before a smirk began to form on his face. He looked at his brother and saw that Gene was nodding with a satisfied smile on his face.

"That's pretty good." Noll admitted.

* * *

"Argh! What are _you_ doing here?" Madoka cried as she entered the main room of the Davis residence. She saw Lin glare at her before he turned to face her completely. Neither one of them noticing the dark heads peering over the banister of the staircase.

"I received a call from Gene telling me that Noll had collapsed again. He was rather frantic as Luella and Martin aren't here." Lin told her and Madoka frowned in confusion.

"Noll called _me_ and told me that Gene was running a fever and that Luella and Martin were out." Madoka said. They glanced at each other before the both sighed.

"Those two are to devious for their own good." he replied as they stood there looking at each other. Madoka gave an angry huff. She hated to admit it but he was right. They were to devious.

The twins exchanged looks before Gene pulled something out of his pocket. Noll smirked before he stared at the object and it began to float out of Gene's hand. He felt Gene's other hand on his shoulder as he slowly moved the mistletoe to float over top their heads. He looked over at his brother and saw that he was smiling as though he had just received the biggest award in the world.

"I'm going!! It's bad enough they got me out here!" Madoka snapped. The twins watched as she turned before Lin grabbed her arm, both still unaware that mistletoe hung over their heads.

"Now, wait a minute. I haven't done anything to you!!" he snapped at her and she glared at him. Noll sighed and lowered the mistletoe slightly and making it wiggle to catch their attention. It did the trick. The twins watched as Madoka's face turned bright red as she looked up at the small twig.

"Oh, no..." she whispered before she looked up at Lin who was grinning. 'Oh, no, indeed.' she thought.

"You know the tradition." he told her. Before she could protest he had swooped down and caught her lips. She made a half-hearted attempt at best to push him away. His arms only tightened around her body, pulling her closer. She gave a muffled sound of protest and jumped as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

The twins on the stairs were watching with wide eyes. Their faces were red as they watched the kiss. They exchanged looks.

'_Do you think we should be watching this?_' Gene asked in embarrassment. Noll gulped before looking back at the couple. He shook his head and as they were about to dash upstairs their mother decided to interrupt.

"Madoka?! Lin?!" both boys jumped as the couple jumped apart. And because she had startled Noll he lost his concentration and the mistletoe fell at Madoka and Lin's feet. Madoka looked up at where Luella was standing at the top of the steps. Her eyes caught sight of two black heads and she glared at the twins.

'_I think we're in trouble_.' Gene sent his brother and Noll resisted rolling his eyes.

'_No duh!_' he sent back. He winced as Gene slapped him upside the head and he glared at his brother.

'_Don't mouth off!_' Gene snapped.

"Oh, Gene, Noll..." their attention immediately turned back to Madoka. Their eyes grew wide as they realized how angry she was. She wasn't happy with them and they exchanged looks.

'_RUN!_' they sent to each other before dashing down the steps and outside with Madoka following them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!!" Lin closed his eyes as her voice reached him. He gave a soft chuckle as Luella made her way outside as well, closing the door behind her.

He reached up and touched his lips, the taste of Madoka still lingering on them. He closed his eyes as he let a smile grace his features. He hadn't made an attempt to get along with the twins but maybe he needed to make more of an attempt now. After all, maybe they could help him get more kisses from the headstrong young woman.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last. It will have Noll, Mai, Lin, and Madoka in it. I wonder what Mai will get into with those two? And there will be some MaiNaru in the next chapter! And don't you just love Gene? _Squeal _Alright, remember to REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch!!" Mai cried as she picked up a particularly sharp piece of glass from the teacup that she had dropped. She looked up as Lin entered the room and he sighed as he saw her bloodied hand. He went over and helped her off the floor before taking her to the kitchen counter. He placed her bleeding digit under the faucet.

"Stay here while I go get the first aid kit." he told her. He had learned rather quickly that they always needed a first aid kit around. Whether it be for the famous Dr. Oliver Davis, who usually was to stubborn to admit he needed help, or for his assistant, Mai Taniyama, who was always being chased by trouble.

He took the kit from the bathroom and while he was walking past Noll's office he noticed the door was open. And Noll was sitting at his desk with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Lin gave an inaudible sigh. What had the boy done this time? Ever since they had returned from England, and back to Mai, the boy had been...more like he was before Gene died. Which wasn't much better, but still.

"Give me your hand, Taniyama-san." Lin told her. She did as instructed and jerked as the antibiotic stung, cleaning the germs out. He sighed before looking at her closely and saw that she was blushing slightly. "What happened, Taniyama-san?"

"Huh? N-nothing!" she squeaked as her face turned a brilliant red. She saw that Lin was still waiting for an answer. She gave a soft sigh.

"Noll came in here...and he started talking. I guess I was looking at him oddly or something, I don't know. He asked me what I wanted. I really don't know what possessed me but I told him...to..." she paused and Lin blinked. What on earth _had_ Noll done?! "Kiss me."

"Huh?" Lin exclaimed as he leaned down to inspect her bandaged finger. He watched as her face turned even redder than it had been. He sighed as he realized what had caused the young girl to drop the teacup. Noll had kissed her. They both looked up as they heard the outer door slam shut.

Lin went into the main office and looked into Noll's office curiously. The young man was standing up from his desk and looked slightly worried as well.

"Who was that, Noll?" Lin asked. Noll blinked at Lin's voice before his attention turned back to the front door.

"Mori-san. I saw her come in. I went back to work before glancing up when I heard the door open and she was dashing out." Noll told him. He smirked as Mai exited the kitchen and Lin rolled his eyes. Noll was definitely a teenage boy.

Lin noticed Madoka's coat on the rack and he went over to get it. He looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. He quickly pulled his own coat on before looking over at the two teenagers to see that Noll was talking, unusually enough, to Mai as the girl's face continued to redden.

"I'm going to take Madoka her coat." he told the two teenagers though neither one noticed him slip out of the office. Mai looked up as she heard the door close. She had heard Lin and she looked at Noll curiously.

"Is there something between Madoka and Lin-san?" she asked and she squeaked as he pulled her close with a devilish smirk. One that she found she was not very fond of.

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's for me to know." he told her and she tried to pull away but found herself trapped by his arms.

"Noll-" she was cut off as his lips descended on hers and she found that she had no more desire to push him away.

* * *

Madoka entered the Japanese office of SPR with a bright smile on her face. It looked as though it were about to snow outside. She loved the snow. It always made things seem so much calmer she thought as she took her coat off and hung it up. She saw that Noll's door was open and for some reason the boy was smirking.

'I bet Mai is in the kitchen making that idiot his tea.' she thought with a smile. She walked into the kitchen and froze as she saw Lin and Mai. And how close they were standing to each other. She blinked as she felt her heart skip a beat, what was going on?

"Kiss me." Mai whispered and Madoka felt her eyes widen. She watched as Lin leaned down but before he kissed her Madoka turned and dashed out of the office. She ran down the steps and onto the streets as tears clouded her vision.

'Why am I crying over a jerk like him? It's not like he means anything to me!' she tried to tell herself as she sat down on a park bench not far from the building that SPR was housed in. She wiped her tears before shivering as a gust of cold air cut through her and she realized that she had left her coat in the office.

'There is no way I'm going back to that office. Not if that _jerk_ is there. Stupid Koujo!' Madoka fumed before she felt something drop around her shoulders and she looked up surprised. She glared at Lin as he stood over her. She stood up, slipping her arms into her coat, before she walked away ignoring him.

"Madoka!" he called as he caught up with her. She kept a growl in as she remembered how _long_ his legs were. She squeaked as he stepped in front of her and she crashed into his chest. She felt his hands steadying her and wished silently that she could feel them hold her again like he had so many years ago. She realized that it would never happen. After all, he liked Mai.

"Leave me alone, you jerk!" she snapped as she pushed away from him. She saw him frown as she wiped at her eyes. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over _him_.

"Madoka, what's wrong?" he asked as he watched the tears spill down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe her tears away from her cheeks. Why was she crying? Had someone hurt her? He growled softly to himself. Who dared to hurt her?

"It's none of your business! Why don't you go back and spend time with your girlfriend!" she snapped at him. She liked Mai, there wasn't any doubt about that, but she couldn't help but be jealous. She felt her face pale at the thought. She...was jealous?

'No! Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be jealous!' she told herself before suddenly she remembered the kiss from years before. A kiss that had just happened because Gene an Noll had made it happen. Lin would have never kissed her on his own. 'And he won't now...because...he likes Mai.'

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend!" he told her. He watched as she glared at him through teary eyes.

"I saw you getting ready to kiss her! I saw you trying to kiss Mai!" she told him. He blinked in surprise. When had he ever tried to kiss Mai?

"What on earth are you talking about? I've never tried to kiss Mai!" he defended himself before his head turned as she slapped him. He felt his eyes widen as he turned to look at her as he touched his cheek.

"Don't lie! I saw it! She asked you to kiss her and you were going to!" she told him with an angry face as tears continued to spill. Lin suddenly realized what she was talking about and he couldn't help but laugh. She had really misunderstood!

"What are you laughing about?!" she snapped at him as she tried to not cry even more than she already was. What was he laughing about? Did he really find her distress so funny? She let out a soft sob as she tried to walk past him before he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest and she struggled against him.

"You misunderstood." he told her as she continued to push against him. "Mai cut her finger after dropping a teacup. Apparently she told Noll to kiss her and he did. She was telling me about it as I was bending down to _inspect_ her finger. I wasn't going to kiss her."

"That is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard, Koujo Lin!" she snapped as she continued to push against him. He held onto her even tighter as she tried to get away and he continued to chuckle at her before he stepped back slightly and bent his head down to hers and he watched with a smirk as her face turned red..

"The only person I will kiss is you." he told her and she gave a muffled sound of protest as his lips covered hers. She felt his hands pressing on her back and pressing her closer. She squeaked as he straightened up and her feet lifted off the ground as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself be lost in the kiss.

* * *

"When did Lin-san get back?" Mai asked as Noll exited his office. Noll frowned at Lin's closed door.

"I'm not sure." he told her as he sat down on the couch. Mai frowned before going over with Lin's cup of tea and knocking on the door. She frowned as there was no answer before she opened the door. Noll looked up as she squealed before closing the door behind her and dashing to the couch that he was sitting on. He noticed her face was red as she set the teacup on the table.

"What?" he asked her as she covered her face with her hands.

"Not...no!" she gasped before they both looked up as the door opened and Madoka exited the office while straightening her clothes. Noll raised an eyebrow at his mentor before both his eyebrows shot up as Lin exited his office retying his tie.

"Sorry we startled you, Mai!" Madoka said with a bright smile and Mai groaned. She covered her face as she tried to hide her blush.

"You are capable of startling everyone, Madoka." Lin told her with a gentle smile that made Mai blink in surprise. She hadn't seen that smile since the last time Madoka had decided to visit.

"Oh, you jerk!!" Madoka snapped at him before she headed towards the door. She heard a soft sigh and she looked over her shoulder at Noll who was shaking his head.

"How is it that all you two can do is argue and still...startle my assistant so thoroughly?" he asked snidely. Madoka ignored his tone as she smiled at him, her anger already forgotten.

"Because that's who we are, Noll." she replied before Lin chuckled and she turned on him.

"That was rather silly." he told her. Her face turned red before she opened the door and stomped out. Lin nodded to Lin before following her out and she rounded on him as she waited on the elevator.

"You are an overbearing, ridiculous-" she was cut off as his lips pressed onto hers for a moment. "Amazing, marvelous man." she breathed. He chuckled before scooping her up into his arms as the elevator doors opened and she squealed.

"PUT ME DOWN!! OH, YOU JERK!" her scream echoed into the SPR office. Noll just shook his head as Mai looked at the door curiously. He would be amazed if those two ever got their acts together.

* * *

There it is...the last of Who We Are. I threw in a bit of NaruMai for those shippers! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
